I'm Nothing When You're Gone
by GhostRhyme
Summary: Lucy already joined Fairy Tail Guild when she was twelve. She makes everyone her friend easily because of her happy-going,friendly,kind,cheerful,lovable, and because of her 'Beautiful' appearance. Later on, she made friends with the teenage guy named Laxus Dreyar. What will happen after? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE AND FIND IT OUT! ..."LaLu" 3
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE: (VERY IMPORTANT!)**

** Lucy Heartfilia is still 12 years old in this already have the 10 golden keys:Leo,Aries,Sagittarius,Cancer,Scorpio,Aquarius ,Capricorn,Taurus,Gemini and Virgo. 5 silvers: Plue,The clock,The Cross,Lyra, and The Robot (The one that Angel had). 1 Platinum : Angel.**

***Shes more faster to move.**

***Time Ark (Lost Magic) -Freeze-**

***Urano Metria**

***She already wields Fleuve d'etoiles**

** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Mr. Hiro Mashima DOES!**

**Summary: **

**Lucy already joined Fairy Tail Guild when she was twelve. She makes everyone her friend easily because of her happy-going,friendly,kind,cheerful,lovable, and because of her '****_Beautiful' _****appearance. Later on, she made friends with the teenage guy named Laxus Dreyar.**

**Thank You for reading this minna-san! Feel free to review!**

**By the way this is my very first fanfic so please go easy with your reviews!**

**LaLu!**

**Heres chapter 1...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

***NORMAL POV**

"As I recall...Fairy Tail lies here in Magnolia...But, I wonder what of Magnolia was."

A cute 12 year old Lucy Heartfilia said to herself.

**A/N: She wears a white long-sleeve blouse with 4 black buttons on mini skirt, white knee high socks that has yellow lines 1 inch before the edge. A brown dwarven boots. A leather belt and key patch attached in the left side of her belt. The Celestial whip also curled up in circles and attached in the same place.**

Lucy whined " Excuse me sir." She tapped a man with a orange hair that wears a black tattered cape.

The man turned to Lucy.

"What is it kid?" He asked.

"Uhm... Sorry for bothering you sir but I just wanted to ask ."

"Okay what is it?"

"I wanted to ask if you knew which part of Magnolia Fairy Tail Guild lies?" she asked formally.

"Yes I know where it was... But why did want to know ?"

"I wanted to join that guild." She answered.

The man grinned " Your a lucky one! I'm going there so you can come with me."

"Really?! "

"Yea~ let's go?" The orange headed man asked.

"Sure, SURE!" Lucy answered with excitement.

-While walking-

Lucy can't stand her talkativeness and start talking to the man.

"I almost forgot, what's your name mr. ? Lucy asked.

"I'm Gildarts ?" He replied.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you Gildarts-san"

"Please remove the 'san'"

"Ahh... Okay,Gildarts. Why are you heading to Fairy Tail?"

"Cuz' I'm a Fairy Tail mage."

"Really?!"

Gildarts giggled " Haha..Yea~"

"Cool~ "

..."

"We're almost there kid." he said

"Aw... I'm nervous" While she's rubbing her hands to her face.

" Don't worry kid! All mages in Fairy Tail are friendly. And They're lots of kids there too, you should make friends with them!" Gildarts cheered Lucy.

Lucy looked up to Gildarts and smiled." Yup! "

**Sorry guys its too short! I'll make the next Chapter very long so get ready! :3**

**Thank You for reading Don't forget to Review Review Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten-teneneng!**

**Hi minna-san! **

**Really sorry-sorry because the first chapter is too very short!**

**But don't worry this chapter is LLOOONNGG way down!**

**REVIEW'S:**

**XxShyxX : lol Yeah~ here it is.  
**

**jelloman: don't worry thre'll be lalu's soon!**

**Lucyheartfillia: Here's the update!**

**Selena194536: Thank you for loving it! Here's the update.**

**franzine-chan-luvs-u: Heres the update 3**

**DarkPrincess1500: Thank you very much ! I really appreciate it! **

**Sorry minna I'm not so good in english...But I'll try my very best just to correct it.**

**By the way here's Chapter 2!**

**I DO OT OWN FAIRY TAIL mr. Hiro Mashima DOES!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 2**

**NORMAL POV**

All the guild is covered by a man's shadow. They just stared at him and after he slammed the doors wide open.

-After 3 seconds-

_KKKYAYAYAAA GILDARTS WELCOME HOME!_

_ HOW'S YOUR MISSION?_

_LET'S CELEBRATE!_

_ I THOUGHT YOU'LL GOIN' HOME NEXT YEAR!_

_ WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOUR IN MAGNOLIA ALREADY!_

_" _Uhm... Hey~" a brown haired girl caught Gildarts attention.

"Oh! Hi Cana!" said Gildarts.

"H-Hello..."

" Now your at home! Fight me! Fight me!" A pink-headed boy challenged him.

"Oi. Shut up Natsu!" A girl wearing an armor smack the pink-headed boy's head.

"Aw! What's that for Erza?!" While rubbing his head.

**LUCY POV**

-Outside-

'Aw, I was left behind. Gildarts must be very popular.' I thought.

"Take that Ice princess!" A black haired boy has been punched by a pink-headed boy...With flames..

'COOL~,'

The black haired boy flew in front of Lucy. About 3 inches between her feet.

"Aawww.." The boy said in pain. He opened his eyes and blushed.

"Eee-eee-ee" He seemed to be paralyzed and can't talk.

Lucy blushed."Uhm... excuse me there!... " She closed her eyes . "...please wear your clothes sometimes!"

"E-ee-ee-ee-ee"

She opened her eyes "Hello?, are you alright?"

"E-e-e-e-ee-e-e"

"What are yo- Kyyaaaaa " Lucy pushed her skirt down. " You damn MANIAC!"

I kicked his face over-and-over again

_BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG- BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG..._

"Eh? whos that girl kickin' ice boy's face?" A white-headed girl enjoyed watching.

All of the guild's attention has been passed to her

_BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG-BHAG..._

"O! Lucy!" Gildarts called.

_BHAG...BHAG_.

I stoppen kicking this Maniac's face.

"Y-Yes?" I got nervous.

'OMIEGOSH... They might punish me because I hurt their MANIAC nakama...'

"What happend?" Gildarts asked.

"Ah-hhh...Hehe, N-No nothing happened..." fake smile.

"Who's that beautiful girl Gildarts?" A tiny old man came out.

"I just met her earlier, she wants to join Fairy Tail so I brought her here." Gildarts answered.

"Can you come here young lady?" The tiny old man asked me.

"Oh sure-sure." I walked towards him.

"What's your name young lady?" he asked.

"Uhm., My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hhhmm... Lucy Heartfilia... Are you a wizard?"

"Y-Yes. actually I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Ohh.. Celestial wizard eh? They really are rare."

"Y-Yea~"

"Okay let's go inside , so I can mark you the Fairy Tail insignia." he turned and walked inside the guild.

'Why are they looking at me? Am I really this _beautiful?... _Haha, just kidding.'

The old man took a magical stamp.

"Where do you want me to mark it?" he asked.

"Oh here." I lend him my right hand. "at the back. And in color pink please." I said.

"Okay ... There you go! Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" He gave me a warm welcome.

I gave him a big smile that simbolizes *Thank You.

...

"Hi Lu-chan!, welcome to Fairy Tail!" A blue-headed girl greeted me.

"Hello... Uhm?" signaling *What's your name.

"I'm Levy...Levy McGarden." she lend her hand.

"Hello Levy! Nice to meet you!, and thank you for welcoming me." I shook my hands with hers.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy." A girl in armor lend her hand. " I'm Erza." I shook with her.

"Nice to meet you Erza." I smiled at her.

"Lucy right?" A girl in a yellow dress asked. I nodded.

"I'm Cana!" She lend her hand. And As usual I shook it with mine.

"Nice to meet you Cana!" 'I'm really happy!'

"Hey there Luigi! I'm Natsu Dragneel. And I am a dragon slayer!" a pinkette-haired boy proudly intoduced himself

"U-Ahh... Hi Natsu. And it's not Luigi its Lucy... L-U-C-Y" I corrected.

"Oi, Lucy." The maniac. " My names' Gray."

"H-Hi Gray. NICE to meet you.

3 3 3

'Whoa~ I really didn't expect that I'll be given a very warm welcome here...And Gildarts is right, they are really friendly. I can't even waste a single sweat to make friends with everybody!.They always entertain and took care of me... I love here already! 3'

-Suddenly-

"Oi...another blonde eh? HA! " A white-headed girl brat-ly said.

"Mirajane! don't be rude infront of our new nakama!" Erza yelled at her.

"Shut-up Erza!" 'Aw, she looks really _scary.'_

"Hi new-blonde, Mirajane's the name." as she introduced.

"Ah..hhaaha. N-Nice to meet you Mirajane."

"Ha! scaredy-cat. Whata' loser!"

"Mirajane!" Erza warned Mirajane about her rudeness.

"Oi! another round of icecream and hot coffee fight! HEY you two! get ready cuz' am' joinin' in!...Seems like armor girl has a kiddie chatty with the scaredy-blondie!" Mirajane flee to Natsu and Gray and started kicking their asses.

"Ahw." I said.

"I'm so sorry about my onni-chan's rudeness." a short-white headed girl apologized infront of me.

"Ah, no it's okay." I smiled at her.

"Your so kind." she said.

"Thank you~" I flattered" My name is Lissanna." she lend her hand.

" Nice meeting you Lissanna!" I shook her hand.

"Lu-cha." Levy called.

" Do you want me, Erza and Cana tour you around?" Levy asked.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I answered happily.

-While touring me around-

"Wow Magnolia is sure very big!" I said in amusement.

" Lucy... Where are you resting tonight?" Cana asked.

"Oh! Lu-chan! you can sleep in my room in Fairy Hills!" Levy recommended.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Yes I do! I'm minding a guest sleeping in my room! and I should get ready to entertain you anyway!.To make sure you'll be enjoying whole night!" Levy said.

I smiled at her.

" Whoa~ thank you Levy!" I hugged her. XD

'They are really good at me! I didn't expect this kinds of people in Fairy Tail. It really makes me feel... _Happy_.'

-Night already...-

**NORMAL POV**

**"** are you doing?"

"Oh, Levy. I'm reading your book."

Levy blushed. " M-My book?!"

"Yea~ I s there any problem ?"

"Uh-Uhmm..."

"You know your good at writing stories. " Lucy continued reading.

Levy blushed more "Uh-Uhm...Thank you 3"

Levy walked towards Lucy and sat beside her.

"Lu-chan, do you like books?"

"No, I 'LOVE' books." Lucy smiled at Levy.

"Really?! I love books too!"

"Haha~ I love writing stories just like as you do."

"OH MY GOD! Really?! can I read yours too?!" Levy got in high spirit.

"Haha.. Not now. It's not already finish. But I promise you will be the first who read it!" Lucy gave Levy a big thumb's up.

"Arigatou Lu-chan!" Levy hugged Lucy.

"Dou itashimashite Levy~" Lucy hugged back... then after the hug broke.

...

"Lets go to bed, shall we?" Lucy asked.

"Oh sure Lu-chan!" Levy jumped into the bed.

As the two lied down.

" Lu-chan. I have something to tell you."

"What is it Levy?"

"Somethings' very fishy is happening in the guild when you joined." Levy said.

"Eh? What is it?"

"You know... Laxus?"

"Ermm... I don't think so, but I heard that name earlier ." Lucy said.

"Maybe you have seen a guy around 18 years of age. That has a blonde hair like yours, always listening to his sound pod, wearing dark yellow?or dark yellow green T-shirt with black long sleeves below?" As Levy described.

"Ah! I saw him earlier, but i just took a glance."

"I think..."

"You think?"

"Ahh... Nothing. Just sleep" Levy giggled.

"Eh?! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Maybe I'll tell you next time Lu-chan."

"Next time?! How long is that next time?!"

Levy giggled "When that '_Right time' _ comes."

"Aw. Alright I hope you'll never forget it."

"Yea~ sure I will not."

**Chapter 2 is alreaddy finish! Don't worry chapter 3 is coming next week! 3 Don't forget to review! XD **

**Love you minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moshi-moshi minna-san!**

**REVIEWS:**

**For KittyKatBite! (CHAPTER 1) : Thank you very much! 3**

**XxShyxX: Hahah... Ya~ I forgot XD thankz very much!**

**GoldenRoseTania: Yea Laxus is in here!**

**KittyKatBite :Yea~ I mess it up at Laxus age! but don't worry I correct it in ...Secret! **

**DarkPrincess1500: Hahha ,Wakaba and Macao is just around and Elfman is in this Chapter.**

**Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san! for reading this story!**

**I'm releasing the** '_**SECRET SUMMARY' **_**soon. So, just enjoy reading this story !**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL Hiro Mahima DOES!**

**Chapter 3**

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She got up in sitting position and yawned. While rubbing her eyes...

"Ohayou Lu-chan!" Levy greeted while placing breakfast on the table.

"Oh...Ohayou Levy." Lucy greeted back.

"Let's eat?" Levy asked as she sat on the dining chair.

**A/N: Yea~ dining chair LOL. XD There's no prblem with the dining chair right o,O?**

They finished their breakfast. Levy go straight to the bathroom to take a 30 minutes...she got out and Lucy's turn to take the bathroom.

-While having a dip in the bathtub-

"Ah~Very relaxing..."

*splash-splash*

"Who is it again?, Ah... Laxus. I'll meet him later." Lucy smiled.

After doing everything that what girl's do. They left the Fairy Hills and rushed towards the guild.

"Ohayou minna!" Lucy slammed the door open and greeted everybody.

"Oi blonde-girl your so loud ya' know?" Mirajane growled.

"Ohayou Luc- Graaahh" Natsu flew towards Lucy and bumped her. Now they are both lying down the floor , IN AWKWARD POSITION.

-Awkward silence in the guild-

**A/N: As I described: Natsu is on top of Lucy...Both looking at each other. And yea~ while blushing**.

"Na-Natsu..." A white-headed guy in formal blue suit said.

"Oi! Salamander" someone pulled Natsu's scarf and pulled him away from Lucy.

Natsu is already in standing Lucy is still sitting on the floor.

"L-Laxus!" Natsu said.

"You should be more careful! And also you Gray!"

"H-Hai!" Gray saluted.

"Are you alright?" Laxus lend a hand to Lucy.

"Ah...Yea." Lucy took his hand to help her to stand.

"Arigatou" Lucy thanked.

"You got injured..." Laxus said.

"Ahh... I didn't notice" Lucy is observing her injured elbow.

"Le'mme take you to the infirmary" He suggested.

"Ah...Okay."

Both of them walked towards the infirmary and get their selves enter the room.

-Still in awkward silence-

"Am I really seeing this?" Mirajane said.

"D-Did Laxus just helped Lucy earlier?" Erza said.

"Aw! I didn't notice my cigarette fell from my mouth!" A older guy said.

"W-What the hell did just happen?" Gray said.

"Lucy-san...is she going to be alright with Laxus?" Lissanna said

All of them stopped making their thoughts fly when someone giggled LOUD.

"Levy-chan?" A white-headed guy in confused.

"G-Gomen ne Elfman,minna...Haha, I think... I really think that-"

**A/N: Teneneng! I should not type what Levy thought. So continue reading... ^_^**

-Meanwhile in the infirmary-

Laxus is aiding Lucy with her injured elbow.

"Uhm...Laxus right?" Lucy said.

Laxus took a glance through Lucy. And back for medicating her.

"How did you knew my name?"

"Levy told me last night."

" Levy told you last night huh?"

"Yup!" Lucy gave Laxus a sweet smile.

"So Lucy's your name?"

"Yea~"

-Silence-

"Your 18?"

"No I'm still 17!."

"Ahw..haha."

"Who told you I'm already 18?!"

"Ahhaha..." Lucy sweatdropped.

"How'bout you?"

"I'm 12 bu im turning 13 in July 1st."

"July 1st? That would be next week right?"

"Y-Yea"

"Tch."

"What? is there something wrong?"

"No." He stand up. "I finished medicating that injury now let's get outta' here." he said.

He put his hands in his pockets and walk straight towards the door and leaving Lucy behind.

-Outside the infirmary-

When they saw Laxus leave the infirmary silently, they waited Lucy to come out and ask lots-of-lots-of questions.

-Lucy got out-

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy!"

"Luce!"

They said it in unison.

"Eh?" Lucy got suprised.

"Lu-chan what happened?" Levy with her smiling face.

"Did he hurt you in there?" Erza in worried tone.

"Erm, guys?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"And...Thats what happened" Lucy finished explaning everything.

"Ahw...How R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C!" Levy spelled.

"What? romantic? theres no such thing 'ROMANTIC' happening." Lucy said while ...B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G.

"Lu-chan is blushing!" Levy teased.

"Cut it off bookworm!" Mirajane said in annoyed.

Evarbody looked at Mirajane.

"Is Mirajane jealous?" Gray said.

"Mirajane?"

"What the-" Mirajane covered her mouth.

- Don't mind this part, so let's go to Natsu and Lucy Conversation. XD-

"L-Luce..." Natsu called.

"Yes Natsu?"

"So-Sorry about earlier."

"Ah~ You should pay for that!"

"What pay?! I didn't mean to do that!"

"What did you just say?! You didn't mean to do that?!"

"Me and Gray are just having early-morning exercise!"

"Early-morning exercise you mean?!"

Now Natsu and Lucy are running around the guild.

"Aye!" A blue cat said.

-Meanwhile-

"Tch." While Laxus watching Lucy running around.

**Yea~ This is all I can do for now... Guyz! Classes are starting tommorow so 'MAYBE' it causes lil' updating delays. But dont worry about that! **

**I'm fully inspired by you all, so i dont want you to get upset. :3 Take care!**

**Love you minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahw...Another Chapter!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Lucyheartfillia (Chapter 3): That's the way it is~ ^_^**

**XxShyxX: I really planned Laxus will act like that X3.**

**GoldenRoseTanya: XD**

** .o: Yea~, and Thank you!**

**Kitsune-Dark-Knight: Hahah Yea~ they are really a cute couple 3**

**KittyKatBite: XD haha yea ~**

**Guest in chapter 3: LoL**

**Psyka: Here's my update!**

**AkumaHyuuga: Yea soon.**

**naanyourbusiness: Hai~**

**OpenSeaFreedom: XD**

** : Hhahah LOL mOre-more-more soon**

**Guest in chapter 3: Thank you very much~**

**Strawhat: :D**

**Kawaiigummybear1: Hai!**

**xXTopazWolfXx:haha here..**

**Sheessh...updating chapters really inspires me! Giving the very very best I can !**

**Now...I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL mr. Hiro Mashima DOES!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 4**

**NORMAL POV**

"Luce!" Natsu called.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy replied.

"Let's go on a-" Natsu unfinished his sentence.

"She's goin' with me." A blonde haired guy seeked-in.

"Wha-?" Lucy got confused.

Laxus grabbed her right hand and exited the guild.

-The guild remained shock-

"O-Oi... Laxus." Lucy called.

"What?" He replied.

"I'm not going on a mission with you!" She yelled.

"Yes you you do!" He yelled back in cute version...Ahmmm Not so cute XD.

"I'm not ready-"

"Dont worry I'll take care of that."

...

"Eh? Why are we not taking the train?" Lucy asked.

" Taking the train? Tch, taking a train are for weak's only." he answered.

"What do you mean? It's faster to travel." She said.

"Walking is good." He said.

Lucy sounded defeat.

"Alright. It's not my fault if I cause big troubles okay?" she said.

"Yea right."

They took the forest path...AND STILL HOLDING HANDS.

"It's almost dark... And my feet are tired." Lucy complaint.

They stop walking. Laxus turned around and now facing Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Laxus sigh. "Alright." He took 2 steps and he lowered himself. "Come."

"What?"

"Ugh. Come."

Now Lucy already get it. " He climbed through Laxus back, then Laxus stood up.

"Now are you good?" He said.

"Ah-Uhm Yea."

And Laxus started walking slowly while carrying Lucy... They look like Brother and Sister...(Laxus glared at me) Erhm... Sorry, Laxus hated calling them that XD.

"T-thank you." Lucy blushed slightly.

"Not a problem."

...

"We're almost there?" He said.

"Huh? Where?" Lucy got confused.

" Lalourine Town." (random name) he said.

" So?"

"We'll stay there ofcourse."

"Ahh.. Okay."

They already found a inn and rented only ONE room.

"Why did you rent only one room?!" Lucy yelled while sitting on the queen sized bed.

" Your so loud... And we need to save money ya know?" He jumped in the bed.

"It's-It's just... really AWKWARD. "

"Awkward for what?"

"Arrghh... You didn't unders-"

"Yes I do. I don't think that it's a big deal sharing one bed..." he sat. " Fine, I'll sleep at the couch." he walked towards the couch dove on.

"H-Hey.." Lucy felt awkward.

Laxus closed his eyes. And put on his soundpods.

"Aww... I'm so bad." Lucy mummbled. She walked towards Laxus and stared at him. She sigh. She took off his sound pods. Laxus opened his eyes and stared at Lucy's.

"S-Sorry for what I said earlier... A-And... Uhmm... Well. We can.. Ahmm" Laxus still staring.

Lucy looked away hiding her blush, even Laxus already noticed it.

"We STILL CAN SHARE THE BED." Laxus smirked and get up then moved to the bed.

"Thanks." He thanked.

"Ahm... You don't need to thank me, it's still your money." She sat then lay on the bed slowly. Her back is facing Laxus.

Laxus stared at Lucy then smiled.

**Yea~ It ended already.. sorry guys for very very late update! Thank you for waiting anyway.**

**Love you minna-sama!**


End file.
